voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
An ancient race of powerful creatures made by divine intention. The Dragons were previously locked away in the Void before being unleashed by the Dark Elves. History The Dragons were made to be steeds to the Gods, much in the way mortals ride horses. However the Gods gave them too much power and intelligence and they rebelled. Either because they could not or did not want to destroy them, the Gods banished the Dragons to the Void. Millennia later, the Dragons were released by the Dark Elves to be a sort of magical nuclear deterrent against the other races of their world but could not be controlled. They planned to burn the entire world and, later, the rest of the universe. In the War of the Dragons, the Dragons were defeated and the portal they were using to escape the Void was destroyed. However, this was not before the allied forces suffered heavy casualties, such as the destruction of the Elf capital city. Military Units Baby Dragons Though just children, compared to the older Dragons, they are strong enough that several Orcs have to come together to kill one - usually the cost is the lives of most of the attacking Orcs. While young, they are still large enough to dwarf all the races of the world, except for giants. Along with Juveniles they are the most common. Juvenile Dragons Dwarfing Baby Dragons and rivaling Giants in size, they are the second most common Dragons after Baby Dragons. Dragon Elder The largest of Dragons, dwarfing even giants in terms of size, they were the rarest and most dangerous of the Dragon groups. Besides their size, they have been shown unleashing powerful and devastating spells on their enemies, particularly the elder Alduin and the Dragon King. Notable Dragons Verian The first Dragon Finbar encounters. A large red juvenile Dragon guarding the Elf capital city. He is the first Dragon shown to talk and the first Dragon Finbar slew. Dragon Elder Alduin A grey Dragon who used the Spirit Elemental's crystal to rain down havoc on the allied forces. He was killed by Finbar using a Nuke. Dragon King A red Dragon who was the largest Dragon encountered. He was bigger than even the other elders. He personally lead the assault on the Elf capital, burning it down. Because of this he was late to the final battle were he met his end fighting Finbar. He was killed using a Nuke. The Mother's Dragons It is unknown where these Dragons came from, but they are the first Dragons encountered in the series, before The Early Dawn. At the time they were cat sized babies, but off camera they have grown large enough to route Edd's army at the Holy Mountain forcing them to flee. It is unknown what their connection to the other Dragons is but, if they are somehow connected to the Dragons in the Void, they could potentially be a threat. Saphira Upon his return to his home dimension after the war, Finbar was gifted with a Dragon Egg by the Orc Leader Xartha. He went about incubating it, eventually hatching a baby blue Dragon, to the displeasure of his comrades. The baby was finally called Saphira. She began to walk around Rapture and hunting close by. Saphira couldn't talk for a while when something entered her mind and she said "Finbar, Finbar, can you hear me?". Saphira died in the Battle of Elysium fighting Jermaine Special Abilities *Flight: All Dragons can fly using their own wings *Strength and endurance: Dragons boast frighting physical strength and endurance, enough that a baby could take on a group of Orcs. *Elemental Breath: All Dragons could fire out elemental spells from their mouths *Mental Strength: Dragons had such mental strength that not even a baby could fall victim to mind control. *Innate Magic: All Dragons posses innate powerful magical powers, as shown by the Dragon Elder Alduin, who tapped into the Spirit Elemental Crystal to create devastating spells, and the Dragon King who unleashed a spell that covered the battlefield in fire. *Intellect: Dragons are apparently born with intelligence that grows as they get older *Longevity: The Dragons survived countless millennia in the Void with no source of food Category:Affiliations Category:NPC characters Category:Species Category:Dragons Category:Dragon War Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4